


now i just keep you warm

by strawberryfishz



Series: stupid soft kagehina [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Cute Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou in Love, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Significant Other, Implied Sexual Content, Kageyama Tobio in Love, Kageyama Tobio's Birthday, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Karasuno Family, M/M, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Platonic Relationships, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, how the FUcK do i tag this, like this is all fluff, that's a tag i love it, they're cute okay, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfishz/pseuds/strawberryfishz
Summary: He thinks back to, what, ten years ago, when the thought of something like this would never have crossed his mind. A room full of his friends, his lover, totally happy and at peace—Teenage Kageyama could never imagine that in a million years.Still, they sing happy birthday and eat Yachi’s Christmas cake and Kageyama feels at home.He feels—
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Yachi Hitoka
Series: stupid soft kagehina [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027620
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	now i just keep you warm

**Author's Note:**

> writers block hit me HARD while writing this so i'm honestly surprised it's this long. 
> 
> anyways happy birthday to best boy, love of my life, kageyama tobio. *insert _thank you for changing my life_ meme*
> 
> title from _long story short_ by taylor swift because that is such a kagehina song and evermore is such a bop

The dim lights of morning begin to shine through the blinds just as Kageyama begins to wake, and he squeezes his eyes shut against the light. It could only be about seven in the morning, and he can already feel that restlessness in his bones. He stretches, feeling the muscles in his thighs and back and arms pull, before fully opening his eyes and looking around.

There beside him is Shoyo. Kageyama hates being cheesy, but seeing him for the first time every morning makes his heart flutter.

Hinata has definitely filled out over the years, losing the softness in his cheeks and belly (Kageyama misses it dearly), but in his sleep, Kageyama can still see the boyish features he fell in love with in high school. His red eyelashes span against his tan cheeks, still full of fading sun freckles from the summer. His face is drawn into a little pout, pink lips down turned, and it takes every ounce of Kageyama’s self control not to grab those cheeks and kiss those lips senseless. 

His hair, shorter than it was in high school but just as vibrant, is mused up, a horrible case of bed head throwing his bangs into his face and his cowlick sticking up. It’s incredibly endearing, Kageyama thinks, and he can’t help himself from leaning forward and gently brushing the hair out of his face to kiss his forehead. 

He doesn’t pull away all the way, and he can feel Hinata’s breath against his neck. He leans down and kisses his cheek this time, then the other one, before he presses his lips against Hinata’s pink ones. 

It’s then Shoyo begins to stir.

“Sleeping beauty,” Kageyama wonders aloud.

“Hmm?” Hinata vocalizes, voice drawn tight from sleep. 

Instead of answering, Kageyama continues his assault, kissing Hinata’s temples and cheeks and neck until he’s giggling. Tobio pushes himself onto his arms to hover over him, kissing him properly. Hinata’s arms come to loop lazily around his neck. When Kageyama pulls away, Hinata’s eyes are open, bleary with sleep, and a wide grin cracks across his face.

The sun.

“G’morning, baby,” Shoyo says, voice raspy and high. “What’s this?”

“You’re beautiful,” is all Tobio offers.

Hinata lights up brighter if possible at the compliment. “Thank you,” he says, running a hand through Kageyama’s hair. “You’re very handsome yourself.”

Tobio lowers himself, burying his face into Hinata’s neck, and Hinata wraps his arms around him tight, pressing his own kiss on the top of Tobio’s head. 

“I love you,” Hinata sing-songs.

“I love you, too,” Kageyama replies, kissing Hinata’s jaw. 

Hinata pulls him impossibly closer, and lets his fingers trail through the hairs on the back of Kageyama’s neck. “Happy birthday, my prince.”

He gets butterflies, curling into Shoyo as far as he can go, letting himself bask in his warmth. He gets this feeling, this sensation he can’t name in his belly, and he doesn’t know what to do with it, so he kisses Hinata’s neck again.

Besides maybe the volleyball court, Kageyama’s favorite spot is in Hinata’s arms, like this. Cuddled up in the chilly December morning, breathing in his scent (summertime) and Hinata rubbing his back. They lay together like that, just breathing and loving, until Shoyo pushes at his shoulders.

“Tobio?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you wanna get up?”

Kageyama considers it, and then shakes his head. “No.”

“Mm,” Hinata hums, his hand twirling those hairs again, making Kageyama shiver. “Not even if I offer to blow you in the shower?”

Kageyama’s face heats up embarrassingly fast, and you’d think after all this time he’d be used to Hinata and this; back in high school, he probably would have had some witty comeback on his tongue….

It looks like Kageyama’s gotten a little soft.

Just a little, though.

And he starts to melt a little more when he pulls back, letting Hinata see his red face, and as he watches Hinata throw his head back laughing.

He gains back a bit of his dignity as he crowds Hinata up against the shower wall, and they don’t get out until the water is running cold.

  
  
  


“You’re such an old man,” Hinata informs him, chopping a potato into chunks. 

“You’re older than me, though,” Kageyama says simply, coming behind Hinata and wrapping his arms around him. “You’re the old man.”

“Hmm, you’re right.” Hinata dishes the pieces into a pot, and grabs another potato. “My little baby’s growing up so fast.”

  
  
Kageyama bites at his ear, and Hinata giggles. “Why don’t you grab a knife and help me out here?” Hinata asks.

Kageyama hums, mock thinking, before he shakes his head and lets go of Shoyo. “No, I don’t think I will.”

  
  
Hinata turns to him, an overexaggerated look of offence crossing his face. “I am shocked,” he gasps. “Way to show your true colors, Kageyama.”

  
  
Kageyama snorts, sitting himself at the kitchen table. 

“Here is your lovely boyfriend, slaving away at the kitchen to make you your favorite meal for your birthday, and you can’t even cut some potatoes.”

“Hinata….”

“No, I see how it is.” Hinata turns back to the counter, giving Kageyama a cold shoulder. Kageyama reaches out and tugs at Hinata’s shirt. Despite his fuss, Hinata comes easily, straddling Kageyama’s lap.

Kageyama wraps his arms around his waist, making sure he can’t escape, then kisses Hinata’s nose. “I appreciate it,” he whispers, resting their foreheads together. “Thank you.”

Hinata’s lips curl into a smile, and he pecks Kageyama’s quickly. “I love you,” he says, “even if you’re a spoiled brat.”

Kageyama frowns. “I’m not spoiled.”

Hinata raises an eyebrow, pushing Kagayama’s bangs out of his face. “Really?” He says, planting a kiss on the exposed skin. “I’m not doing my job right, then.”

That makes Tobio smile. He knows it’s a joke, but it makes his stomach swirl with that feeling he can’t name again, and he leans forward and kisses Shoyo’s jaw. “I think you’re doing a pretty good job.”

Shoyo sighs, smiling too, and kisses Kageyama’s forehead one more time before sliding off his lap. “Good.” He walks back over to the counter. “So you wouldn’t mind cutting some—”

Kageyama’s phone rings. He laughs at the timing.

Hinata rolls his eyes. “You’re lucky it’s your birthday, Spoiled-yama.”

Kageyama winks at him, and looks down at his phone. He’s surprised to see the call is from Yachi.

“Hello,” he says, bringing the phone to his ear.

_“Hi!”_ Yachi says, voice bright. _“Happy birthday!”_

“Thank you,” Kageyama replies, smile tugging at his lips from her tone. 

_“I’ve missed you,”_ she says honestly, and that funny feeling builds in his stomach. 

“I missed you, too,” he says, and he really, really means it.

_“Is it alright if Tadashi and I swing by? I made you a cake, and I’d love to see you and Shoyo.”_

He looks up to Hinata, who’s already looking at him expectantly. “Yachi and Yamaguchi want to come over with some cake,” he explains, and Shoyo smiles. 

“Of course!”

Tobio says back into the phone, “Yeah, we’d love that.”

_“Awesome! We’ll see you in a little bit.”_

“See you,” Kageyama says, and hangs up the phone.

“That’s sweet,” Hinata mumbles, hands going back to work. “It looks like we’ll need more curry, though….”

Kageyama sighs, shaking his head, though he’s still smiling. “Yes, Sho, I’ll help cut potatoes.”

Hinata looks up at him with a grin. “Give me a kiss, first.”

  
  
  


With the curry cooking on the stove, Hinata buzzes up their guests, and they’re both surprised to see Tsukishima come up along with the other two.

“Don’t think much of it,” Tsukishima says with a glare as Shoyo looks at him with puppy eyes. “Yamaguchi dragged me along.”

Despite his disinterested words, he drops a bottle into Kageyama’s hands and whispers, “Happy birthday.”

After some examination, Kageyama discovers it’s sake. He smiles. “Thank you.”

They share hugs and catch up, and as the afternoon rolls on, they eat dinner and open up the wine.

Yamaguchi is sitting on the floor between Yachi’s legs, and their hands and comfortably laced together. Tsukishima is seated next to them up on the couch. He’s got a shiny new engagement ring on his finger from one Kuroo Tetsuro, and Hinata has made sure to tease him about it through the night.

Kageyama has found himself on their loveseat with his head in Hinata’s lap, Hinata’s hands running through his hair. He’s tipsy, just on the right side of drunk, and he’s…calm. He’s more calm recently than he has been most of his life. It’s a strange feeling, but Kageyama likes it.

He thinks back to, what, ten years ago, when the thought of something like this would never have crossed his mind. A room full of his friends, his lover, totally _happy_ and at peace—

Teenage Kageyama could never imagine that in a million years.

Still, they sing happy birthday and eat Yachi’s Christmas cake and Kageyama feels at home.

He feels—

It’s getting late, and their friends head out, not without Yachi standing on her toes to give Kageyama a hug. Even then, Tobio still has to reach down, she’s so small, but she fits comfortably in his arms. 

“I love you,” she whispers, squeezing him tight. “Happy birthday, Kageyama.”

Ah, that’s the word. 

“I love you, too,” he says, squeezing her back. 

  
  
  


After they’ve left, Hinata is in the kitchen, loading the dishwasher with the dirty plates. Kageyama listens to the sounds, from his spot on the loveseat, cold in the absence of Shoyo and still a bit affected by the alcohol. 

He hears Hinata stretch after he’s finished, and listens to his feet softly pad across the wooden floor. “Tobio, love,” he calls, and he’s standing before Kageyama.

Then Hinata’s face falls. “Are you crying?”

Kageyama didn’t even realize he was, and he hurriedly goes to wipe his eyes. Hinata’s on him in an instant, holding his face between his palms, and oh, Kageyama’s crying harder. He falls into Hinata, and he rubs Kageyama’s back, whispering into his ear.

“What’s wrong, baby?” He asks gently.

“Nothing,” Kageyama says wetly. “No, this is good crying.”

Hinata pulls back so they’re looking at each other, and Kageyama smiles. “I just feel so—” he sighs, “—so _loved_.” He hiccups, turning his face into Shoyo’s hand. “I think I’m still drunk.”

“I’m so glad, you scared me for a second.” And Hinata’s smiling, too, leaning down to kiss him. “You’re so loved, Tobio. I’m happy you’ve noticed.” He brushes Kageyama’s tears away. “You smile more.”

Kageyama looks up at Hinata, and he gets those butterflies, that feeling—love, he supposes—that’s making him delirious. He’s amazed how he ended up with someone as beautiful as Hinata Shoyo. His face is flushed, whether from the moment or the alcohol or both, he’s not very sure, with his pink, pink lips pulled into a smile. 

He reaches out his arms. “Come here, kiss me,” he demands, breathless. “You’re beautiful.”

Hinata does. It feels like home, like summertime, so sweet Kageyama could cry again.

He pulls back and sniffs, the sighs. “I’m okay now,” he says, reaching up and tucking Hinata’s hair behind his ear. It’s long enough to comply, but it sticks back out after a second. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Hinata says, beaming brighter than the sun. “You should cry more if it makes you this much of a softie.”

Kageyama rolls his eyes, attempting to roll away. Hinata’s strong. “You made me a softie. Look what you’ve done.”

“You let me,” Hinata teases, but it’s completely true. “Softie-yama.”

He pulls Shoyo into his arms and Shoyo complies easily. He buries his face into red hair, breathing in his scent (still summertime, with a hint of pork curry) and sighs.

If only teenage Kageyama could see him now.

It was a good birthday, to say the least.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments mean the word to me!
> 
> yell at me on instagram and twitter @strawberryfishz! i'm friendly i swear


End file.
